ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolph "Hennig" Ziggler
Randolph ZIEGLER (born July 27, 1985)is a Canadian-American professional wrestler, currently signed to WWE, under the ring name Dolph Ziggler. He is also known for his performances with E-fed ;WWE as Spirit Squad member Randy in 2008, and earlier as the "Xplosively Charismatic" Randall Dnyamite. Ziegler signed a development contract with ICW in 2006, and was sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). He was brought up to the televised brand in 2007 as Randall Dynamite. He was, however, sent back to OVW shortly afterwards, where he joined the Spirit Squad. They debuted on Raw in January 2008, and won the World Tag Team Championship (WWE) once before returning to OVW that November. In September 2008, Ziegler was assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), where he formed a tag team with John Morrison. (Gurus of Perfection) The pair won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship twice. He returned to Raw as Randal Hennig in September 2009, and was drafted to the SmackDown brand in October 2009. He has since gone on to hold the World Heavyweight Championship (WWE/TNA) three times, International Championship (ICW) five times and United States Championship (RWA)once. Tag Team Championships five times (FCW,WWE) Amateur wrestling career Ziegler attended St. Edward High School (Lakewood, Ohio) in where he was an amateur wrestler, and holds the school record for most pins in a career with 82. Ziegler was teammates with Gray Maynard and Andy Hrovat, who would go on to compete in the UFC and at the at the 2008 Summer Olympics – Men's freestyle 84 kg respectively. He wrestled collegiately at Kent State University, eventually setting what was then the record for most career wins in the team's history, Ziegler's record was passed in 2006, and as of 2011 he stands second all-time in career victories at Kent State. He had 121 career wins between 2000 and 2003. He was a three-time All-Mid-American Conference champion, winning the tournament in 2000, 2002, and 2003, and as of 2011 is the last wrestler from Kent State University to have won three amateur wrestling championships. During his time at St Edward, the wrestling team won the National Championships on two occasions. Professional wrestling career Ohio Valley Wrestling and Raw (2004–2006) Ziegler signed a contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in 2004. He was assigned to their developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), debuting as "Dolphrey Zieggler". He feuded with Paul Burchill and challenged unsuccessfully for the OVW Television Championship, losing a championship match against then-champion Kenny Dykstra on August 12, 2005. Ziegler was called up to the WWE Raw roster shortly afterwards, making his television debut on the September 19, 2005 episode of Sunday Night Heat. He was made the sidekick for "Bad Ass" Billy Gun with his in-ring persona of Mr.Ass Ziegler went under the moniker of "Randal Hennig". His wrestling debut came on an episode of Sunday Night Heat, teaming up with Gunn in a tag team match against Shelton Benjamin and Matt Striker. After the "Mr.Ass" character fell out of popularity, Ziegler no longer played the role of his sidekick and tag partner. After a few months of wrestling in dark matches and at house shows, he was sent back to OVW. The Spirit Squad (2006) Ziegler became a part of the Spirit Squad faction, a group of five wrestlers who used the in-ring personas of male cheerleaders, and adopted the name Randy in OVW during late 2005. They also wrestled in the tag team division, and on April 3, on Thunder, won the World Tag Team Championship (LOL) when Kenny and Mikey, with outside help from the other three Squad members, defeated Jericho & Rey Mysterio. After winning the championship, all five members of the Spirit Squad were recognized as the champions, allowing any combination of them to defend the championship. The group disbanded on the November 27 episode of Legends Unleashed, when they were defeated in a five-on-five match. In a backstage segment later that night, Test, Albert,the Hardy Boysz, and Edge, shoved all members into a crate stamped "OVW, Louisville, Kentucky", a reference to the developmental territory from which the Squad had come. Return to developmentals (2007–2008) Ziegler returned to OVW on January 17, 2007, at the television tapings, again using his Randal Ziegler ring name, along with Mike Mondo, formerly Mikey in the Spirit Squad, as the "Frat Pack". The pair teamed with Mike Kruel in a match against Steven Seth Skyfire, Shawn Spears, and Cody Runnels. Ziegler then competed in several dark matches before the OVW television tapings, competing against wrestler including Chris Cage, Bradley Jay and Jake Hager, before he began teaming with Mondo again in August. At the end of August, Ziegler and Mike Mondo were moved to the Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) developmental territory and in his debut there, he went through the name change of; Randal Hennig. Ziegler gained the nickname "The Natural" and defeated Hade Vansen. In November 2007, Ziegler gained Big Rob as his manager, but their alliance was short-lived. At the start of 2008, he tweaked his name to "Randolph Hennig" and began teaming with Brad Allen, with the pair gaining Taryn Terrell as their Manager valet. Ziegler and Allen started a frat boy type ring character with Terrell as a "sorority chick". On March 22, Ziegler and Allen won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship by defeating defending champions Eddie Colón and Eric Pérez, but lost the championship back to Colón and Pérez on April 15. Throughout April and May 2008, Ziegler wrestled in several dark matches prior to scouts of RWA, losing to Kofi Kingston and Ron Killings on several occasions. Soon after, he re-tweaked to the name "Dolph Hennig", and began teaming with Gavin Spears. The pair defeated Colón and Pérez to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship on August 16, but lost it to Heath Slater and Joe Hennig less than a month later. Which would lead to a feud that sparked between, Joe Hennig and Ziegler, was short-lived but picked up again in WWH. Dolph Ziggler, Dolph Hennig Ziggler, Dolphrey Zieggler, Randal Hennig; Company switches (2009–2010) On September 15, 2009, Ziegler re-debuted on ICW with a new image, introducing himself in a backstage segment under the name "Dolph Ziggler". On October 10, 2009, Ziegler was suspended for 30 days for his first violation of ICW's no show policy. He returned to ICW on November 17 in a backstage segment with Rey Mysterio, Jr. and Shawn Michaels. In his first match under the Ziggler name, he lost to Batista. The following week he got his first victory as Ziggler, against K-Kwik. The next week he picked up his first televised pinfall victory, when he defeated Stone Cold Steve Austin. Soon after that huge win,other companies had offered a much larger and lucritive contract than ICW could offer. So leaving ICW he joined with multiple Feds (LOL,WWE,TNA) also with multiple name changes. But he would leave each Fed after a few months realizing none of them could actually follow through with their contract promises. With the empty promises, and not being able to get re-signed with ICW, a call from friend John Morrison helped him back on track as Morrison invited Ziegler to the company he worked for WWH. A few months after, WWH(World Wrestling Headquarters) Shut down leaving the entire company without a job. But resources helped Ziggler find a new home in; WEW(World Elite Wrestling). Where he is now a newly signed Elitist to the Adrenaline brand under the name of Dolph "Hennig" Ziggler. The "Hennig" is to pay respects to the now deceased Curt Hennig AKA Mr.Perfect. The man who helped get Ziegler started in his long journey to the big time. Personal life Ziegler Born Randolph Ziegler, in Vancouver, BC, Canada, is actually one of four children, he being the oldest. His mother Ashleigh Pieck and father William Ziegler (Better Known as The Bad Ass) wound up marrying then divorcing before the third oldest sibling Kaitlyn was born, leaving it unknown to older brothers, Dolph, and Ramond. Randolph's mother had an affair with a man named Scott Nameth, thus birthing the youngest sibling Ryan Nameth. With the affair triggering the divorce, Ryan stayed in Canada with his father, while Dolph, Ramond, and Kaitlyn moved to Cleveland, Ohio, USA leaving their real father in Canada. As time passed, Scott Nameth moved to the US with his son Ryan to make a family with Ashleigh Pieck.(Peick being Dolph's mothers maiden name) after their move to the US, Scott married Ashleigh uniting the four siblings. Dolph and step father Scott Nameth began to bump heads a lot, causing Dolph to move out at the age of 15, and moved in with his father William Ziegler who had moved to the US because of his career in wrestling. Ziegler has been a fan of professional wrestling since he was born, He was born into the business. His father Theodore Ziegler better known as his gimmick "Bad Ass" Billy Gunn, and mother Ashleigh Nameth known for her in-ring and managerial assistance as Dawn Marie Rinaldi were constantly on the road. At the age of five years old, when he attended a wrestling event at the Richfield Coliseum, and watched hia father win the tag team gold, he decided to become a professional wrestler. As a child young Ziegler had a huge break, his parents both successful in the industry managed to get a spot in becoming a trainee of Legendary wrestler; "Mr.Perfect" Curt Hennig. Mr.Perfect had taught young Ziegler, in ring presence as well as a few holds. After a few years of Curt's training Ziegler was ready for the big times, but was not of age. But after time, Ziegler attended Kent State University, where he majored in political science with a pre-law Minor (academic) Prior to his WWE tryout, Ziegler was living in Phoenix, Arizona, and had applied to Arizona State University law school, where he was due to start his first semester. Ziegler is good friends with his former Spirit Squad teammates, particularly Michael Brendli (otherwise known as Mikey of the Spirit Squad), with whom he lived in Florida until 2009. Ziegler has since returned to residing in Phoenix. Ziegler is also fluent in American Sign Language. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Blonde Ambition'' (Jumping reverse STO) — 2010—present **Sleeper hold, sometimes with bodyscissors — 2010–present **''Zig Zag'' (Jumping reverse bulldog) — 2008–present **''Hashtag: Heel'' (Superkick) — 2011–present *'Signature moves' **Bridging German suplex **Crucifix pin **DDT(professional wrestling) **Diving splash **Fireman's carry gutbuster, sometimes from the second rope **Fireman's carry takeover **Headlock, sometimes with a head stand for leverage **Inverted powerslam **Jumping elbow drop **Leg drop bulldog **Multiple kick variations ***Drop, sometimes while sliding to the outside ***Jumping front ***Super **Neck snap **Scoop powerslam **Shoulder jawbreaker **Sitout facebuster **Stinger splash **Swinging neckbreaker *'Managers' **Taryn Terrell **Big Rob **Maria **'Vickie Guerrero' *'Wrestlers managed' ** Velvet Sky *'Entrance themes' **"Counting the Days" by Collective Soul (OVW) **"Time To Shout" (WWE; December 1, 2008–June 12, 2009) **"I Am Perfection" by Jim Johnston and performed by Cage 9 (WWE; June 19, 2009–July 18, 2011)(Used in Live Tour August 16, 2011) **'"I Am Perfection"' by Jim Johnston and performed by Downstait (WWE; July 25, 2011–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship – with Brad Allen (1) and Gavin Spears (1) and John Morrison (2) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'17' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'WWE' **World Heavyweight Championship 1 time **World Tag Team Championship 1 time – with the Spirit Squad *'ICW' **WWE International Championship 5 times *'RWA' **United States Championship 1 time References External links *Official Twitter *WEW Contract Category:1985 births Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:American sport wrestlers Category:Kent State University alumni Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Cleveland, Ohio Category:St. Edward High School (Lakewood, Ohio) alumni Category:1985 births Category:American male professional wrestlers Category:American sport wrestlers Category:Kent State University alumni Category:Sportspeople from Cleveland, Ohio Category:St. Edward High School (Lakewood, Ohio) alumni